thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Vienna Forte
Vienna Forte is a District 3 Omega Tribute created by HawkWD. Her District partner is normally ???. "Mercy? I don't think that word is even in my dictionary." -Vienna Forte Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Vienna will be silent most of her interview, only giving knowing, superior smiles in response to questions. She might say a few things, but if she does it will be short and too the point, with little emotion present in her voice. *Alliance(s): Vienna will join the Careers, and preferably lead them. If they won't let her, she will pretend that it is no big deal, but really, she will make them pay. *Bloodbath Strategy: Vienna will run straight for the cornucopia and grab steel claws. Then she will wait in the horn, only slaying tributes who enter it. She won't take any risks by running into the thick of things, and she will make sure an ally is close by in case she needs help. *Games Strategy: If Vienna is the Career leader she will send them to go hunting while she and another good fighter will stay at the cornucopia. She will remain safely tucked away from any violence and will always have escape plans up her sleeve. Vienna will make sure she is always safe and won't take any unnessicary risks. If she is not chosen as leader she will poison the leader so they will choose her. Skills: Vienna is extremely athletic and can do a multitude of physical activities. Running, climbing, swimming, and hand to hand combat are all areas that Vienna excels in. She can use her looks to her advantage as well, by seducing males into a sense of security before driving a knife into their back. Vienna is highly intelligent as well, and can come up with plans and battle strategies In short periods of time. Weaknesses: Vienna is very bossy and rude, which could cause tributes to dislike her. She also refuses to take risks and is always looking for an escape. Vienna tends to over think things as well. She has always been well-feed and secretly is secretly insecure. Fears: Vienna fears being made fun off again, and will do anything in her power to make people feel inferior to her because of this. Vienna is also afraid of death itself, which is why she's always looking for escape plans, ways to protect herself and extra security. Weapons: Vienna is talented with steel claws, and she likes to make swift jabbing attacks with them to puncture her enemies in separate places. Vienna is also decent with knives, and likes dual-wileding a steel claw strapped to one hand, and a dagger in the other so she can do use surprise attacks. Appearance: Vienna has golden, full blonde hair that she usually keeps back in a low ponytail. She usually has either a emotionless expression on her face, or a condescending scowl. She has pale skin and dark, soulless blue eyes. She has perfectly refined eyebrows and she usually wears dresses and shirts that cling to her, full form. Personality: Vienna is cold and heartless, never caring about what happens to other people, or how they feel about choices she makes. Vienna is very calculating and smart, always able to outsmart others in nearly everything. While she is beautiful, Vienna is very insecure about how she looks and likes keeping herself clean. Vienna is also cowardly and will always have escape plans, back ups, etc. Vienna is rather quiet, and really only talks when giving orders or her opinion on things she doesn't like. She is the last to compliment someone but the first to point out their flaws. History: Vienna's parents are the richest in the District, her father being the mayor of the District while her mother ran half the electronic factories. Vienna lived in one of the largest homes in the districts and got everything she wanted. Vienna was Rey intelligent from a young age and quickly excelled in school, always at the top of her class and getting the highest scores on exams. She didn't really have any friends, and preferred to read books at home or on the playground. At the time, Vienna didn't realize it, but she was basically asking to get bullied. The way her hand shot into the air when the teacher asked a question, how she always sat the front row, her huge glasses, even though she could afford contacts. But it wasn't until one fateful Fall day when she pushed everything overboard. the teacher left to go to the bathroom and a michevious student placed a tac on her seat. She returned and sat on it and became angry, and asked the class who did it. Of course Vienna tattle taled and the kid was given extra homework. That day 13 year old Vienna was walking home from school when she was stopped by a group of girls, lead by the girl who Vienna told the teacher on. They began saying mean, horrible things to her when two of the girls held Vienna down by her arms while the others slid her pants off. Next they ripped her expansive shirt off and threw the clothing into the nearby river where they were washed away. Vienna was screaming but the street was deserted. "She looks like a 6 year old!" "What size training bra do you wear? A -D?!!!" "What cute little flower panties you have on!" the girls teased brutally. Vienna started crying but the girls had no mercy as they walked away. "I hope you get raped!" the girl who was ratted on called back, "And of you ever tell anyone we did this, I will cut your neck clean open you little looser." and with that the girls all left her alone, crying on the side of the road in only her underwear. She sat there, sobbing for hours before mustering up the courage and walking home. That was her second mistake of the day. The street was empty, it was dark, and she was alone. Soon a masked man jumped her and had his way with her and ran into the darkness, never to be seen again. Vienna finally made it home at around dawn after more hysterical sobbing. She told her parents what happened but never spoke the names of the students that did that to her. The peacekeepers investigated the rape bit found no leads. From that day forth some say Vienna never smiled again, but only had a looks of sadness on it. She still got high grades and sat in the front, but didn't read at recess or answer questions for e teacher anymore. As Vienna grew older she got her braces removed, got contacts and finally went through puberty and became a stunning young woman. Every boy wanted to date her, every girl wanted to be her, but Vienna didn't talk to anyone still. Her frown was slowly replaced with a scowl, and the occasional smirk of superiority, but she never showed happiness. When Vienna was 16 her mother passed away and she was put in charge of the factories. Vienna excelled at business with her knowledge and no regard for human decency. The factories became more efficient then they ever were, and Vienna grew to love being in charge. When Vienna was reaped, she simply saw it as a oppertunity to gain more knowledge and return home even richer then before. Token: Vienna won't be bringing anything into the arena with her. She finds the concept of tokens to be stupid and pointless, being a mere distraction from the task at hand, winning. Height: 5'10 Trivia *She was the first, and possibly the last, tribute to have a editted lunaii for her image. Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 3 Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters